The Past Had a Secret
by branded-beauty
Summary: Just before Shadow was created, Gerald hired on a new girl to watch Maria. Once Shadow is born, Shadow finds love for this girl and some BIG twists are added to the plot! What about Maria? ShadowOC, some side lovin, eventually SonicAmy, KnucRouge.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters, only the OCs. 

Chapter 1: Welcome to the ARK

The door snapped open, sending the young lady behind it into a start. She had already been aboard the ARK for a half hour and despite the numerous

doors she had come to inside the gigantic spaceship, she was still surprised. The gaurds posted at random intervals took no notice of the doors, and only

spared the girl a glance. Their armor, as well as all the other high technology surrounding her, sent her into awe. Mobia was a beautiful land but this was

just amazing!

Brook wore a turquoise fitted top, long enough to cover her long torso as well as her hips. She wore a type of pants in an earthy brown color that fit

snug at her hips and opened greatly at the bottom. The material was loose so when she walked she gave the impression of flowing, sweeping motion. Along

with her rump-length chesnut hair and an intricate necklace that rested over her navel, the lean, softly curved female was a sharp contrast to the harsh, sharp

metallic that surrouned her.

Despite her attempt to appear professional in such an advanced setting, a smile found its way to her lips, a shive rang own her spine. She was excited!

As her feet silently followed the path of the map in her hands, Brook replayed in her mind the events that had led up to this point.

Flashback

Brook took a deep breath. In her hand was a letter from the college she had her sights set on. She took one more deep breath before sliding her finger

beneath the seal. Her sparkling grey eyes scanned over the line of the letter that was quivering slightly between her fingers. This was, after all, her entire future.

"Miss Brook Stone:

Thank you for applying to our university. We regret to inform you..."

Brook did not bother to read the rest. The thick paper slid from her fingers, twirling before slidding to a stop on the cedar floor. Her knees unlocked and

she plopped into a chair she subconsiously knew was behind her. Her father, Markus, a towering, stern looking man who was watching his daughter in silence

set his jaw.

"You didn't make it." The words were definately a statement, not a question.

Brook did not answer. She simply kept her eyes locked on the letter resting on the ground, refusing to show her fathe the shame in her eyes. Markus snorted

silently before turning on his heel to retire to his office.

This was an outrage. While he was far too honorable and wanted too much for his daughter to learn to care for herself to bribe the university to accept her,

it was an utter humiliation that she failed. The Stone family was well known for its wealth, the result of its dedication to medical science. Markus's daughter had

been the one that divereged from the family's passion. Aloof and free-spirited, Brook had taken to love the arts; dancing, painting, singing and whatnot. Markus

knew she craved her father's approval, but she would receive none unless she made a name for herself. She owed it to her upbringing and her bloodlines to

succeed her father. The least she could have done was made it into college.

Brook threw herself on her fur-covered bed. Fur was not considered an extreme luxury, but followed some religious or whatever guidelines her family followed;

Brook had never paused to consider why earthy colors and furs had surrounded her since birth. She burried her face into a soft pillow of rabbit skin. No tears came

her eyes, she had to much pride to cry. However, she HAD always felt the need to impress her father and today was definately not that day. He never understood

her creativity or her spontaneous ingenuity, nor did he see her artistic styles and outgoing persona as worthy. Among her thoughts, a soft knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." Brook's younger sister, Lily, stepped inside and sat quietly beside her sibling on the fluffy bed. Brook loved her sister, more so than any other person

she knew. But she also was somewhat jealous of her. Lily was following the exact path Markus required of both his daughters, and thus, Brook sensed, was somewhat

favored. It didn't matter. Brook would not follow a path she knew was not hers.

"I heard about the... uh... non acceptance letter." Lily said sheepishly, hoping not to offend her loving sibling. Lily strongly looked up to her sister, and admired her for

doing as she thought was right. Had she the courage, she might have gone against her father's will.

"Hmpf." Brooke mumbled into the pillow.

Lily laid down and rested her head in the indention of Brook's waist, "What didn't they like? You took the most advanced classes."

Brook turned her face from the pillow so she could be heard, "They want to see work experiance. And some type of extracurriculaactivities." These people had to be crazy-

did a student have to be a god to get in?

Lily rested quietly for a moment, pondering. "Do you remember Maria?"

"Your little friend who had to goto that space colony? Yea, I really liked her." Maria's grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, had worked closely with Markus for sometime. Maria

often came over to play and the three quickly became close friends. Not long after, Gerald volunteered to work aboard a spaceship colony know as A.R.K. Sadly,

Maria's parents had a horrible accident and the orphaned girl had no where else to go but with her grandfather on the ARK. It had been quiet some time since she had

seen the sweet hearted little blonde.

"She e-mailed me earlier today." Lily and Maria had kept in contact, "She's seen getting more and more lonely up there. She's the only child on board and doesn't have

much to do since her grandpa is always so busy. So Gerald is going to hire someone to watch over her. Ya know, keep her company and teach her."

Brook sat up, surprising Lily as she tumbled off and earning a dirty exclamation. This was too good to be true. If Gerald would give her a job aboard the ARK, not only

would she get to see Maria again and get to visit space, but she would gain working experience and an extracurricular activity!

"I'm gonna do it!"

End flashback

Brook sighed in relief, finally reaching the last door indicated on the map after having to ask for directions twice. She was going in for a personal interview with

Gerald Robotnik. Her employment was nearly assured; hell, it had already been requested she bring her belongings. But seeing as this job was for experiance, Gerald

felt it would be best to at least give her an interview. The door swiped open, a smiling face greeted her.

"Brook! Welcome, you're right on time. I hope you didn't get too lost?" the good doctor chuckled. Brook shook her head, sending her hair in waves down her back.

"No sir. I would just like to thank you again-"

"No, my dear, thank you. I'm just glad you took up on the offer! I'm much more comfortable having a friend watch over my little Maria instead of a stranger. Please, sit

down." He sat himself on one of the red couches of the study, "My my, you've become quite the young lady!"

The two spoke for sometime, Gerald asked Brook questions about her future plans, not being too surprised at the fact she didn't want to follow the same education her

father planned for her. The lass had always been more independant. Before long, they were interupted by the opening of the automatic door.

"BROOK!"

"MARIA!"

The little blonde covered the distance between them and threw her arms around her old friend's neck and was returned with a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much! How's Lily?"

"She's good, she sent me with pictures and knick-knacks for you."

Maria beamed, "How long will you be staying?"

Brook looked over at Mr. Robotnik, who was sporting a big grin, "I dunno sweetie."

"Well... you'll braid my hair later, right?" The younger girl recalled older pass-times.

"Of course."

"Yay! Okay, I'll see you in a little while?" With that Maria skipped out of the room.

Brook turned back to Gerald, who looked overjoyed. "Congradulations and welcome aboard!"

"I made it?"

"Of course, Maria seems to love you. You room is right here,next to Maria's," he pointed to a square on map, "Your things have already been taken there. You are

welcome to decorate however you wish. Maria will show you where you two can go, which is just about anywhere but here," he circled a general area, "I'll bring

you two in there every so often myself. I'm working on a little... project. It could be dangerous."

Brook nodded, not about to ask questions, "No problem, I'll go start unpacking. Thank you so much!" She headed towards her dorm. This was going to be great.

Yeeeaa.. not much action in the first chapter, but give it a chance. Now that the history is knocked out I can start getting into the story. Shadow will appear in the next chapter. Please R&R!


End file.
